Bullied
by EeveeloutionExpert762
Summary: Gilbert is constantly being harassed by almost everyone at Hetalia High because of his hair and eye colour. There's one girl in school, though, who doesn't find him to be a monster. Is she simply being kind? Or does she have some kind of secret? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! I haven't updated anything in a long time, have I? Well, I'm at a writer's block with most of my stories, and you know how those can be. Anyway, I decided to write a new story while I get over it. Hope you don't mind Tica in it. I used to write using her all the time, so it's hard to not now. Okay, so the characters in this will likely be OOC, Out Of Character. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but Via is my OC.)

Rain poured down at an alarming rate as Gilbert Beilschmidt walked to school. He hadn't bothered to bring an Umbrella, he didn't care if he got wet. The black fabric of his school uniform stuck to his skin, and his black hoodie was nothing more than dead weight, but he didn't care. Today was the first day of the new semester, and he feared he and his friends-Francis and Antonio-wouldn't be in any classes together. Gilbert shuddered at the thought of not having them there to defend him from that monster that plagued him every day.

Gilbert shivered in the January cold, wondering if he would freeze before he got to the academy. If only.

The albino walked into the intimidating building, looking around the room for the other two boys. He spotted them and began to walk in their direction. "Guten Tag," he muttered as he stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Gilbert." Francis smiled as his friend sat next to him. "Get your schedule yet?"

"Ja," he replied, pulling out a sheet of blue paper. "You?"

The two waved their papers up. Gilbert took them and looked through the three. He had absolutely no classes with Francis or Antonio what so ever. The albino sighed heavily. They would have to meet during lunch, he supposed.

After about fifteen minutes, the bell to go to class rang, and the three parted ways. Gilbert snuck into a large group of freshmen, hoping to avoid the terror that comes with being seen by Ivan. He was almost to class when the cluster broke up, leaving him exposed. Gilbert shivered and bolted down the hall, not looking up to see who he ran by.

And he ran right into Alfred.

"Hey, watch it!" The American shoved him onto the ground, the albino's school supplies falling all over the floor. "Geez, keep out of my way, freak." The Prussian's hood flew off, his pure white hair more of a mess than it had been when he awoke. He hit the ground with a thud, Alfred turning away and continuing to walk down the hall, a scowl on his face.

Gilbert panicked and threw his hood back on before he began to collect his things. He cradled his supplies close to him and ran down the hall, ignoring the voice calling to him from behind.

Tavia sighed. She didn't know him, but she felt obliged to help him. The girl sighed and looked down at the paper in her hands, and her eyes widened. It was a sketch. It showed a young boy standing in the middle of the page - appearing to be about six or seven - smiling and holding a German Shepard puppy in his arms. His blond hair was in a mess, and his eyes could have been sapphires. He was dressed in white. Behind him, a shadow stood, white spaces on its face that represented tears. At the top of the page was written, 'You Are My Thread.' She then noticed the noose around the shadow's neck. Tavia stood, staring at the picture. She bit her lip as She folded the picture up and tucked it in my pocket, and silently began to walk down the hall.

Gilbert sat in his history class and stared blankly at the board, not listening to what his instructor had to say to him. He glanced out the window, watching the pole-vaulting team warm up. I found my focus setting on a white-blond sophomore, who sat talking to Elizabeta as the burnette pressed down on her back. She had a rediculous amount of flexibility, her head turned to the side with her cheek on the ground, arms out. She then stood and did the same to Elizabeta, who could barely touch her chest to the ground. Still, the two talked to each other carelessly, both smiling and laughing at something that they had said during their conversation.

"She's good," the albino muttered to himself, tapping his pen on the desk. The team had appearently finished stretching, and were now lining up to try their first jump, Natalia first, then Elizabeta, then a few others. The blond girl was near the end of the line, so Gilbert focused on the front. Natalia wore the red t-shirt and white shorts uniform of the team, but still had her signature bow atop her head, and had refused to pull her hair back. The coach blew the whistle, and he sighed as Natalia began to run to close to the bar, and she ended up landing face-up on the mat. No one did much better, other than Elizabeta. Karima's feet hit the bar and she nearly missed the mat when she fell, Laura barely landed on her feet when she came up short, Lilli backed down because she felt the bar was set to high for someone of her height, and Michelle went underneath the low-set bar.

Gilbert sighed quietly, disappointed. He figured watching the last girl was a waste of time, but he decided to do so anyway. She spoke to the coach, who seemed surprised at what Gilbert believed to be some sort of request, but nodded. He shouted something at the group by the bar and walked over, the girls moving aside. He clambered onto the mat, stood and unhooked the bar. He stood up on his toes and placed the bar as high as he could, from sixteen notches up to twenty-three.

He backed away. The blond girl took the pole and backed up 100 meters, definitely farther than any of the other girls. Her entire expression had changed. Her carefree smile was gone, and her eyes were focused on the high-set bar. Then, she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She held out her arm, pulled the pole back. Gilbert bit his lip, his breath stopping.

50 meters, 40 meters, 30, then 20, then 10, then-

"Mr. Beilschmidt!" Gilbert snapped to attention, staring at the board. The instructor was tapping his fingers impaitently on the desk.

"J... Ja...?"

"Answer the question."

"U... Um..."

The instructor sighed heavily. "Never mind, Alfred, can you answer?"

Gilbert turned back to the window. The girl was standing to the side of the mat, an overconfident smirk on her face, and the entire team was gathered around her. "I guess... she made the jump..."

The team appeared to be asking her to do it again, but she shook her head in decline. Something about not wanting to show off, he guessed.

The bell rang. Gilbert stood, took up his things, and left the classroom without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

"You would think that being the ace of the pole vault would be great," Tavia muttered as she picked at her food, not meeting her brother's eyes.

"Oh, Tica, lighten up!" The boy across from her smiled, his mop of blond hair as wild as ever. "It can't be THAT bad!"

"It is," she growled, stabbing her meat with her fork. "And we're done talking about this."

"Tica, I-"

The girl stood, slamming her hands down onto the table. "I said we're done here, Arthur!"

Her elder brother stopped, staring at her. He said no more after that.

Tavia. The name ran itself over in Gilbert's head. He whispered it once, to see how it felt. "Tavia."

He stared out the window of the gym, watching the pole vault team again. He hoped to see her clear the pole today.

The albino watched as the girls attempt to clear the pole, the coach sighing and shaking his head as many failed to do so. Finally, it was Tavia's run. He perked up a little. She took hold of the pole, and stepped back. She began to run. Gilbert counted how far from the pole she was. 50 feet, 40, 20, 10. He watched as the pole contacts with the ground, the girl's feet fly off the dirt and over her head. Her body flies effortlessly over the pole, and turns to allow her to land on her feet. His jaw dropped.

Tavia slid off the mat, holding her head high as her team mates swarmed around her.

"That was amazing, Tavia!"

"Awesome!"

"How do you do it?"

"Can you coach me!?"

The blond put up her hands defensively. "H-Hey, back off!" She took a step back, tripping over the edge of the mat. "P-Please!"

The team took a step back, giving the girl a little more room. She stood, sighing in relief. "Sorry, I just..." Tavia looked up at the people around her. Their eyes were wide and they shook as though they had seen a ghost. Her eyes widened as the realization hit and she lifted a hand to her face.

(And now, Gilbert's POV.)

I lay on the floor of the gym unwilling to move. The sounds of taunting laughter and shoes colliding with flesh still echoed in my ears. I curl myself into a small ball, my stomach still aching. I cough, saliva dripping down the side of my face. I groan.

The door that led outside of the gym slammed open. I look up slowly, praying that it wouldn't be Alfred. Anyone but Alfred...

Tavia ran in, her hand covering her right eye. I stare as she rushes into the storage room. I push myself up, and wonder why the storage room, still staring towards the open door.

I stand, unsteady, and hobble towards the dark space.

"Um... Hello?" The girl was huddled in a corner, her back to me. "Hey," I walk over to her, "are you alright?" She didn't say anything, she just curled up tighter. I place my hand gently on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"What happened?" Tavia didn't move. "Will you tell me? I can keep a secret."

Slowly, she glanced back at me. She then looked away and reached into her pocket. "Here," she muttered, turning and holding out a piece of paper to me with her free hand. "You dropped this a few days ago."

I look down at the parchment. It was neatly folded, something I could never do. I take it shakily and unfold it. My eyes widened. It was my drawing of Ludwig and myself. I look up at her. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you return this to me?" I look away. "Aren't you disgusted by me?"

The girl blinked. And giggled.

I stare back at her, shocked. The giggles became laughter. "Me? Disgusted by someone like you?"

I step back. I knew it. She's beyond disgusted. Beyond words.

"Why would you think that?" Tavia smiled. "I don't feel disgusted by anyone! Especially not you!"

I stare, speechless. "What...?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" I bite my lip, holding back. I can't just leap out and hug a girl I just met. "I'm Tavia. Tavia Fryxell Kirkland."

She held out her free hand, the other still over her eye. I take her hand and shake it. "G-Gilbert Beilschmidt..."


End file.
